Move Your Body
by Raven-2010
Summary: Knowing his dad's in love with Kag Sessh sets up a surprise night in a club, sings Move Your Body for Inutaisho & Kag to bring them together, things get hot fast, & Sessh sings a hot sexy song he wrote for them, comedy jokes romance LEMONS Inutaisho/Kag


**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ Media do, Rated R Lemon**

**I don't own Move Your Body by Darkest Days they do, **song fic written for **DragonInuYoukai **who gave me the idea.

**Give It Up **was written by me and is my song, fic is very lemony and kinky, comedy romance jokes, Inutaisho/Kag

**Move Your Body**

**By raven 2010 May 1 2011**

**The taunting hanyou, laundry day, the observing son**

Sesshoumaru went to the club to practice he was quite a singer with one hell of a voice, he loved one song Move Your Body by Darkest Days, and he planned on inviting his family and friends to the club and surprise them by singing it for them. It was Sugimi's personal favorite, in fact Inuyasha had a ball ragging on him with and about it

"Move your body lose control, dance sexy for me wash my laundry" Inuyasha sang to Sugimi in a girly voice, while dancing around swinging his hips

"Inuyashaaaaa" Sugimi shouted, he then stalked toward him with an evil glint in his eye

Sesshoumaru was on the second floor leaning over the railing looking down "Hm father is going to do something really bad, hehehe" he thought,

Sesshoumaru ran like hell got his camcorder came out leapt down and started filming,

Inuyasha gave an encore performance Sugimi started getting close "Gulp, ah pop what are you doing. I was just having a little fun" Inuyasha said

"Do your laundry you say, hm" Sugimi said his eyes dancing with mischief

"Oh shit" the nervous hanyou said

Inuyasha turned to run, but before he could blink Sugimi was on him and had him under one arm like a football, he squirmed and protested trying to get away but lost the battle. Sugimi bolted to the back room, and so fast that Inuyasha did not see it coming, until he found himself in the washing machine being washed with a load of laundry

"Move your body do my laundry" Sugimi taunted

Sesshoumaru put his camcorder on pause, then gave Sugimi a high five "Beautifully done father" he praised, then resumed filming Inuyasha

"Why thank you my son" Sugimi replied

"Yes father I do very much like the Taisho 5000, it is indeed a far superior washing machine" Sesshoumaru said, Inuyasha gave him the finger "Relax and enjoy little brother now you will smell spring fresh" Inuyasha mouthed the words fuck you

Sesshoumaru took notice of his father that every time Kagome was at their house, or he was around her anywhere he seemed to try to avoid her as if he wanted to avoid something. He'd also sneak looks at her when he thought no one was looking. Sesshoumaru's devious brain went into scheming mode, he was going to make it his duty to do something about this, and he had the perfect idea

Sesshoumaru made phone a few calls asking everyone to come to the club so they could all hang out have fun and listen to some music. He thought about bringing Sango in on his plot, he told Sugimi he was going out and would be back in a while, Sesshoumaru stopped of at Sango's house told her his idea and she eagerly agreed to help

Next night Kagome wore a sexy above the knees pink dress with matching heels, Sango wore light purple Ayame ice blue and Kagura wore all black. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were dressed in black pants and red shirts, Sugimi ragged them calling them the rover twins and got two sets of growls, he laughed, Sugimi told them to go ahead and that he'd meet them at the club

All except Sugimi arrived at the club, greeted and complimented each other on their outfits, then took their seats, Sesshoumaru did a beautiful job of feigning innocence all except he and Sango knew what was coming. A few minutes later Sugimi arrived when he stepped inside their eyes popped, he looked like a god all dressed in silver white, and had an almost ethereal glow

Wise asses Kagura Ayame Sango and Kagome wolf whistled him "Damn pervy wenches" Inuyasha wise cracked

"Letches" Miroku called them

"Get bent" they replied

"Aw my girls love me" Sugimi teased "Thank you"

"Their a bunch of wolfettes" Kouga teased

"Howl" Kagura Ayame Sango and Kagome simultaneously gave a wolf howl

"Ok ladies don't and you can't cal us letches no more" Miroku said

"Agreed" Sesshoumaru agreed "Father very nice classy as always"

"Thanks son" Sugimi replied

"Yeah he's a regular Steve studly" Inuyasha ragged

"Pup, growl" Sugimi warned

"Maybe I could play that song I love Move Your Body" Sugimi mentioned

"Yes father but first I have something for you" Sesshoumaru said

"Yes like what? Sugimi asked

"Not telling you before you get it"

"Sesshoumaru your such a wet blanket"

"Well father like you always told us when we were children don't ask what your Christmas gifts are before you get them" Sesshoumaru reminded

"Damn you pups and your good memories"

"Yeah pops your gonna have to wait for it, hehehe" Inuyasha taunted

"Excuse me I have to use the men's room" Sesshoumaru said then disappeared

The band quickly set up, then a minute later the lights went down Sesshoumaru stepped out onto the stage, and all eyes were glued to him, then the lead guitarist handed him the microphone. The music started to play and Sugimi almost had a shock when he heard it, Sesshoumaru began to sing

_**Move your body**_

_**You you're hotter then a cherry on a cigarette **_

_**Bet every dollar mom's a model, but your better yet**_

The minute it started he received excited cheers, and people hit the dance floor including Kagome "Holy crap I love it thank you" Sugimi said "My god's he's good"

_**Just twenty one out on the run turning every head. Your body's built just like a weapon and you're using it**_

"Hey Sugimi? Sango called

"Yes?

"Why don't you go dance with Kagome? Sango suggested

"Who me?

"Yes you, now go, go and have some fun" Sango coaxed

"Yes mother" Sugimi joked

_**But the devil can hear you when you say**_

_**Come on and get up. Move your body use your body lose control**_

He quickly found Kagome in the back dancing alone "Little miko you look like an angel" Sugimi complimented

She turned to look at him "Sugimi" She said "thank you, and you look totally hot"

"Dance with me?

"Yes" she replied

He put his arms around her and felt his blood begin to boil with the first touch, they locked eyes he stared down at her longingly. He pulled her against him so close that you could not fit a slip of paper between them, at first he mentally battled with himself, but then it only took a few seconds he could no longer resist doing what he wanted to do for so long, he leaned in and kissed her

Kagome's arms went around his neck, she wasted no time slipping her tongue into his mouth, he was beside himself with happiness when she reciprocated his actions. She thrust against him, just when Sesshoumaru started singing the next part, and did what the lyrics said

_**Rub it right up, back up against my body. Take my body make it yours, so get up**_

_**We're gonna light this room on fire . Yeah you and I will burn it up tonight, so get up**_

_**The two of us are gonna fuel this fire. No way in hell we're slowing down tonight**_

"The song speaks to you does it not? Do you wish me to do these things to you? Sugimi asked in a deeper then normal lust and passion filled voice

"Yes" please yes do them to me , and more? She pled

_**And just for the fun of it we take your tongue and run it over my lip**_

_**You gotta love the way she doe's it for the hell of it**_

As the lyrics suggested she ran her tongue over his lip, and he responded by plunging his tongue into her mouth. Sugimi took her thigh in his hand and put her leg over his hip, they ground into each other at first slow but it was hard and fast, both almost came, he picked her up and her legs went around his waist and arms around his neck

**Lemon starts**

"Kagome I want to fuck you? Are you willing to let me?

"Yes please do me, right here and now"

"As you wish my angel"

_**We're in positions most people only say they know. You've got your hand on my land mine ready to blow**_

While he continued to hold her up she rubbed up and down against him and that's when she felt how large and long his length was. Kagome became more aroused, and the scent of her overwhelming arousal made him snap, his eyes turned red cheek stripes went jagged, in a second her panties were sliced off with his claws, he got his pants down she felt his shaft spring forth against her nether region, she immediate rubbed up and down on it he growled

_**But the devil can hear you when you say**_

_**Come on get up. Move your body, use your body, lose control**_

_**Rub it up, back up against my body. Take my body make it yours, so get up**_

The feel of her wetness leaking out onto his length was almost more then he could handle "Mine only mine" he said in a feral tone, she knew then that his beast had half way taken over, then felt him move them further into the back of the club "My mate"

_**The two of us are gonna fuel this fire, No way we're slowing down tonight**_

_**You want me tapping on your back door, You've got me tapping on your back door baby**_

_**I've got you acting like you want more. Now I'm tapping on your back door baby**_

_**But the devil can hear you when you say**_

_**Come on and get up, get up. Move your body, use your body, lose control**_

Borrowing from the songs lyrics "Use your body Sugimi lose control" She said

He was so busy kissing her then licking and sucking on the pulse point of her neck that he wasn't paying full attention, and backed into a wall then slid down landed in a sitting, with Kagome straddling him,. She took the opportunity to impale her self on his sheathing him within her to the hilt, knowing he was her first he slightly cringed

"Gods yes" both exclaimed from the exquisite first time feel of hot flesh on flesh

Sugimi felt her moving move "Still yourself, give your body chance to adjust"

"I do not care I want to fuck you" she said, and moved up and down "Ah I, I need this" she moaned "Sugimi this feels good"

"Yes it does, I have wanted you and this for so long"

"_**Su, Sugimi oh my goddds" **_she cried from her first climax with a man

_**Rub it right up, back up against my body. Take my body make it yours, so get up**_

He kissed her and she rode him while multiple releases ripped through her body, and Sugimi met every one of her thrusts with his own "Kagome yes that feels good, harder"

She felt his lips suck then his hands play her breasts while she rode him "Oh miko"

"My Sugimi" she replied then kissed him hard, while her tongue savagely explored his mouth

_**We're gonna light this room on fire. Yeah you and I will burn it up tonight, so get up**_

**The two of us are gonna fuel this fire. No way in hell we're slowing down tonight**

It hit them hard while their fevered bodies silently begged each other for relief **"Yesssssss" **both screamed their releases

She felt his fangs embedded in the pulse point of the left side of her neck, and at the same time he drank her blood, she began to transform and repeated his actions. In a flash she was on her back being ridden by her still horny and hard again taiyoukai, they dug their claws into each other while another string of climaxes hit

**Sugimi's second surprise, and Sesshoumaru's song, the kissing bandit**

"This next song is a piece I wrote for my father Sugimi Taisho and his mate Kagome" Sesshoumaru announced, and it's called Give It Up, I hope he approves

"Mate what? wide eyed Inuyasha said

"Inuyasha I swear to all the kamis if you get out of that chair to go bother your father and Kagome I will personally castrate you" Sango promised

"Eek" Wait y, you knew?

Yes I was in on it with Sesshoumaru, Sugimi's been in love with her for a long time now" Sango answered

_**Give It Up**_

_**Give it up, with your body rock my body ride me hard, with your passion blind me and take us into sweet ecstasy**_

_**Give it up, give it up, give it to me**_

"That song, it's really hot" Kagome commented

"He knows we've mated" Sugimi said and grinned

"Some how I think he planned this"

"Hm, Sango did tell me to go dance with you" he said "I must thank her later

"Sugimi I think Sessh and Sango were in cahoots on this little caper"

"Agreed" now where were we?

_**Girl the way you move gives me an ache way down low only you have the cure so let go. Take me mind body and soul lets lose control**_

_**Give it up, give it up, give it to me**_

Kagome got on her hands and knees, Sugimi mounted her from behind then slipped in "Ooo don't stop" she said "I wanna feel explode inside me"

"Mate you are as freaky as this song_**"**_

_**Grinding on me out on the dance floor burning me up making me want more. Yes I can see you love to torment me, deep, deep within I'll brand you with my sin**_

_**Give it up, give it up, give it to me**_

Kagome slammed back into him _**"Oh shit yes, Kagomeeeee"**_

"_**Fuck me, Sugimiiiii" **_they called with their climaxes

_**Let me love you all night long make your body sing, it has to be right when they say it's so wrong, And even though I'm full of sin in the end you'll let me in let me in**_

_**Give it up, give it up, give it to me**_

_**I need you, I need you now there's no turning back I've got a roman candle only you candle. I'm a bomb and baby you lit the fuse, I know for sure only you can cure this ache deep within me**_

_**Give it up, give it up, give it to me**_

_**My hands explore and worship your sexy body, get you hot hit your g spot. Baby you'll feel me in your core make you scream and want more**_

_**Give it up, give it up, give it to me**_

As asked by his mate Sugimi lay on his back, with her back facing him she straddled him, then sheathed him within her. Kagome moved back and forth slowly after a while she felt him arch his back, then sped up her pace, Sugimi enjoyed groping her ass while watching it moving back and forth, she felt his shaft pulse inside her, he started thrust hard into her

"Oh my gods Kagome' he said while breathing hard_** "Yesssss"**_

"_**Ahhhhh" **_she cried out_**, **_they rode their long hard explosions to completion

**Lemon ends**

_**Grinding around each other winding one another's pleasure spots we'll be finding. I'll ride you long and slow drive you insane make you scream my name woman when I'm through you will never be the same**_

_**Give it up, give it up, give it to me, and I'll set you free**_

_**Give it up, give it up, give it to me, and I'll set you free**_

All the people there gave Sesshoumaru bows and a standing ovation, he smiled both enjoying the attention and knowing his father was mated to the woman he loved. The look on Inuyasha's face also thrilled him beyond imagining

"Sessh you kinky bastard, that is one freaky song, but I gotta give you props big bro it's smoking hot" Inuyasha complimented

"Thank you little brother"

"Hey Sessh do ya think pops can still walk? Inuyasha joked with a cat that ate the canary grin "Owww, fuck" what the hell? he said when Sugimi's hand connected with the back of his head

"Do you think pops can still what pup? Sugimi said

"Nothin dad"

"Miko father congratulations" Sesshoumaru said

"Thank you" they replied

"Sesshoumaru that was one hot song, wow" Kagome complimented

"Yes son it is officially on my top favorites list" Sugimi told him

"Thank you both, I am very happy you as well as the others enjoyed it" Sesshoumaru replied

_**Here comes the bride with the happy smiling worn out groom at her side, after all that stroking he'll never again be moping. He stroked to the left and he stroked it to the right it'll be a miracle if it hasn't broke off before the end of the night" **_wise ass Inuyasha sang

Sugimi cracked his knuckles and flexed his claws "Happy funeral to you see you when you return bruised black and blue" Sesshoumaru ragged

"Hello my dear sweet innocent pup" Sugimi said with a sadistic grin

"Oh no, I, I was just k, kidding dad" panicky Inuyasha said, then started inching away "Oh crap"

Inuyasha ran with Sugimi hot on his heels, Sugimi came back and all eyes went wide, next inuyasha was on stage wearing nothing but his sexy red silk underwear and a red blushing with embarrassment face. His wrists were tied together in front of him, Sugimi took the microphone and made an announcement

"Ladies this is my youngest son Inuyasha Taisho he is young single horny and strong, and do not worry when I say young I mean 21 years old he is of age, so please feel free to check out the merchandise" Sugimi encouraged

"Oh no" Inuyasha said, as single females with hungry eyes began looking him over like a piece of neat "Dad how could you?

Sugimi hopped left the stage smiling evilly, then in less then a second Inuyasha was glomped by a dozed females "Bon appetite ladies" he said

"Eeeeeeek" Inuyasha squealed then ran, with the women chasing him "Heeeeelp"

"Have fun pup, but remember be a good boy and don't try to take advantage of the ladies" Sugimi ragged

"Take advantage of them, incase you haven't noticed thanks to you I'm out numbered" Inuyasha whined

"See you get back" Sugimi and the gang said in unison, they sat relaxed had drinks and ate

Inuyasha came back an hour later exhausted and panting, he had had numerous shades of lipstick lip marks on him from where all the women kissed him, Well, well, well if it ain't the kissing bandit. He has returned" Sugimi razzed

"Dad you suck, get bent" Inuyasha retorted

"Ok you little streaker here's your clothes go get dressed"

"Gee thanks ya giant rat" Inuyasha said took his clothes and ran to the men's room

"Hehehe, god's I will never get tired of screwing with him" Sugimi said


End file.
